Consulta con el Doctor
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Qué piensa Emma respecto a sus padres?


**Consulta con el Doctor.**

OUAT no es mía, ojalá y lo fuera.

Nota: Bueno, creo que la espera por la segunda temporada está haciendo que me incline por escribir fics aunque tenga mil cosas más (y muy importantes que hacer).

Qué piensa Emma respecto a la situación con sus padres?

**Consulta con el Doctor.**

- Emma que piensas frente a la situación que estás viviendo actualmente respecto a tus padres?

- bueno, está bien - respondió ella no muy segura de su respuesta

- recuerda que puedes hablar abiertamente – le dijo para darle confianza

- está bien – respiró profundo – toda mi vida estuve buscando mis padres, bueno, cuando era una niña esperaba ansiosa que mis padres fueran por mí al orfanato, yo creía que ellos se habían ido de viaje pero volverían y me llevarían con ellos, pero eso nunca pasó – continuó – cuando crecí me di cuenta de la realidad, que ellos me habían dejado abandonada en la orilla del camino, así que comencé a creer que tal vez ellos eran unos adolescentes irresponsables que no estaban listos para encargarse de un bebe – jugaba con sus manos mostrando su nerviosismo

- continúa Emma – habló con suavidad – lo estás haciendo bien

- entonces cuando tuve oportunidad, comencé a buscarlos de todas las maneras y recursos con los que contaba, pero aún así no pude hallarlos – tomando ahora una moneda para jugar con ella

- qué te llevaba a querer encontrarlos? – le preguntaron

- quería enfrentarlos, saber porqué me habían dejado a la orilla de un camino, dejándome a mi suerte, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de haberme llevado a un lugar seguro – decía con ira en su voz – y tal vez darles un golpe por haber hecho lo que hicieron

- y ahora que piensas? – otra pregunta directa

- que todo esto parece una locura – se rió nerviosa – aunque tenga la certeza de que no es así

- a qué te refieres? – le preguntó

- cuando llegué a Storybrooke y escuché toda la historia de los personajes de cuentos de hadas, sobre Snow White y el príncipe Charming y que yo era su hija, era la locura más grande que jamás hubiera escuchado en mi vida – se detuvo un momento – entonces comencé a interactuar con Mary Margareth y ella no sólo era mi amiga, sino que cuidaba de mí y me trataba a veces como una madre haría con su hijo – respiró profundo – y en esos momentos, deseaba que toda esa loca historia fuera verdad, porque finalmente tenía una madre y eso me hacia feliz

- pero ahora no pareces muy feliz – le hablaron – o me equivoco?

- sí y no – respondió ella – cuando vi la realidad, y me refiero a cómo las cosas pasaron, tuve la certeza de que todo era verdad, que mis padres me querían y no me habían simplemente abandonado, vi a mi madre llorando al despedirse, y a mi padre luchando para salvarme, y wow, eso era mucho más de lo que había esperado en toda mi vida

- entonces, qué es lo que pasa? – le preguntó de nuevo

- que pienso que fueron unos irresponsables que me enviaron a través de un guardarropa sin tener la menor idea de donde llegaría o lo que pasaría conmigo – dijo con ira – golpeando la mesa – fueron egoístas, e irresponsables y y – a este punto estaba llorando – y me, me amaban y querían lo mejor para mí – sollozando – pero maldita sea, yo los necesitaba conmigo – volviendo al estado de ira y secándose las lágrimas

- mejor? – le preguntaron ofreciéndole un pañuelo desechable

- si – gracias – no es que los culpe, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, sólo que no puedo dejar de preguntarme, cómo hubiera sido crecer con ellos, y me da tanta rabia con Regina por habernos separado – golpeando de nuevo la mesa – pero también sé que si eso hubiera pasado quizás no tendría a Henry, y él es la mejor parte de mi vida

- has hablado con tus padres respecto a esto? – le preguntaron

- no – respondió ella – ya se sienten demasiado culpables por su cuenta por la vida que lleve y todo lo que tuve que pasar – dijo – no quiero que sufran más, nada de esto fue su culpa

- no fue su culpa, ni tampoco tuya – le dijo – así que deja de ser arrogante y pensar que eres el centro del universo, quizás seas "la salvadora" pero eso no quiere decir que todo cuando pase a tu alrededor es consecuencia de tus actos o decisiones. Toma la responsabilidad de los tuyos, pero deja también que los demás sean responsables de los suyos.

- entonces crees que debería hablar con ellos? – le preguntó Emma

- no lo sé, piensa en qué es lo que tú quieres, y en cómo eso va a ayudarte – le respondió

- eso no es de mucha ayuda – dijo Emma

- claro que lo es, no estoy aquí para resolver tus problemas – rio – sólo tengo 11 años, se supone que tú ibas a resolver los míos

- bien chico, creo que lo he estado haciendo - acercándose a él y besándolo en la cabeza – eres demasiado listo para tú propio bien y el mío – dándole un segundo beso – eres bueno en esto

- años de estar en terapia escuchando a Archie – sonrió – es cuestión de hacer las preguntas correctas

- pues bien, ya basta – le dijo Emma – desde este momento vuelvo a ser tu madre, no sé cómo me dejé convencer para que habláramos de esta manera

- porque soy encantador como mi abuelo – bromeó Henry – ahora vamos donde Granny que los abuelos nos esperan

Emma sonrió mientras seguía a su hijo y salían de la oficina del Sheriff, él tenía razón en que ella era la única capaz de decidir en qué era lo mejor para ella misma y pensó en Henry, en cómo la había perdonado por darlo en adopción porque había entendido, que ella lo hizo para darle la mejor oportunidad que pudiera tener y lo hizo porque lo amaba. Y aunque a veces fuera doloroso, como padre se toma la decisión que se considera correcta en nombre del amor, y así lo habían hecho sus padres; y bajo ese hecho todo se puede llegar a perdonar.

Fin.


End file.
